


Johnny Bravo Meets Happy Days

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Happy Days, Johnny Bravo - Fandom
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: It is Johnny's birthday this weekend and Mama has come up with an idea. Her idea is why not go to Milwaukee and visit with the Cunninghams? Read and find out





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a bit short, but there will be more on the way. I've had a Johnny Bravo/Happy Days idea in my head for several years and had no idea how to start it. Here's the chance for you to enjoy this story.

Johnny Bravo, a blonde – haired man sighed. He had a birthday coming up over the weekend. He would be twenty – seven years old on Saturday. He and his mother, Bunny, had been talking about what to do for his birthday.

“Johnny?”

“Yes, Mama?”

“I have an idea what we can do for your birthday.”

“Don’t start making my birthday a big deal. You always do. My birthday isn’t that big of a deal.”

“Don’t you dare say that! You are my son, and it is a big deal, especially your own mother!”

“Tell me what you came up with. Whatever you came up with, it better be good.”

“Of course it is, Johnny. Have a couple of friends in Milwaukee. I have kept in touch with them lately. They really want to meet you after all of these years.”

“What are their names?” he wanted to know.

“Howard and Marion Cunningham. We went to college together.”

“That’s nice, Mama. When do we leave?”

“Friday morning. We are flying. I already have our plane tickets all set.”

“You sure work fast, Mama. I have a date on Saturday, so I might cancel out.”

“You’re not doing that, Johnny! You can do that in Milwaukee.”

“Does Milwaukee have girls there?”

“Of course, Johnny. What do you say now?”

Johnny saw he couldn’t turn his mother’s plans down, so he went for it.

“Okay, Mama. I will go. I might not have any fun.”

“There you go, saying more negative thoughts. You can and will have fun. That’s an order.”

“Do your friends have a girl?” he asked.

Mama nodded and answered, “Yes, they do.”

“I changed my mind, Mama. I will go and make you happy.”

“Thank you, Johnny.”

Then she hugged him.


	2. Chapter 2

That very same day, Marion received Bunny Bravo’s message about coming out to visit with her son. Marion had never met Johnny before, so this would be the chance to do so.

“Howard?”

“What?”

“Do you remember Bunny Bravo?”

“I think so. Wasn’t she who was weird and nobody wanted to be friends with her?”

“She was weird back then, Howard. She isn’t like that anymore. She had changed since.”

“That’s good. I am sure by now she has her own family.”

“Of course she does. Just one child. That’s all she has right now.”

“Didn’t she have a husband? I think I remember he was some popular guy on the baseball team.”

“They were married for a few years, but one day he couldn’t take it anymore to keep waiting to have children, so he ended up divorcing her shortly before her son was born.”

“That’s a shame. I would hate to divorce my beautiful wife before my kids were born. I don’t even remember his name. Do you remember it?”

“That was such a long time ago, Howard. I can’t remember his name either. It’s not that important to us anymore what his name was.”

He saw she was right.

“Did she say when she would be coming out to Milwaukee?” Howard asked.

“No. She wants to talk it over before coming on a certain date.”

He said, “Do what you want to do. Whatever date you agree on, I will go along with it.”

“Thank you, Howard.”

Marion said that as she gave him a kiss. He returned it back.

“I have a question, Marion. Does she have her child at home or is the child out on her own?”

“Bunny said her son is still living with her. He likes women is what she told me.”

“Don’t tell me he is like Fonz.”

“He is a little bit. I think he might go after Joanie. She already had Chachi.”

“That’s true. He better not cheat on Chachi if this guy goes after her.”

“He is an adult too. Bunny said he is going to turn twenty – seven when they come out here for their visit.”

“I don’t care how old he is. If she treats him like a five – year – old, then their visit is over. I don’t want to see a weird woman treating her child as a five – year – old instead of a twenty – seven – year old. You tell her what I just said.”

“That would hurt her feelings if I said that, and I won’t tell her such a thing.”

That was the end of their conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Mama Bravo got to cook dinner again that evening. To tell the truth, she does the cooking all the time.

At supper that night, Johnny listened to what his mother said.

“Johnny, I spoke with my friend, Marion Cunningham I told you about.”

Now he was showing more interest in what Mama’s story was coming from.

“What did she say, Mama?”

“She said we are welcome to stay with t hem. You asked about children. She does have one daughter as I mentioned earlier.”

“What did you say her name was?”

“Joanie,” she answered.

Tonight they were having spaghetti for dinner. It was one of his favorites.

“I can’t wait to meet this girl you told me about. I hope she is a pretty one.”

“Yes, she is, Johnny. Want to see a picture of her?”

“I would like that. Think it will help me recognize her before I meet her?”

“That makes sense, Johnny. I will show you after supper.”

“I hope she will be wanting to spend time with me while we’re out there. Do you think she will?” 

“We could try, but there might not be any promises. You understand that?”

“Yes, I do.”

He didn’t seem to care at all about Karl and Susie knowing about his birthday visit.

He was good friends with Karl time to time.

After they finished spaghetti, he did the dishes because she asked him to.

She lets him do the dishes and other chores so he could be more helpful.

So she took a photo of the picture Marion had sent her a year or two ago in the Christmas mail. Mama doesn’t care for technology, but does not have a cell phone to send text messages or send photos. She does the old – fashioned type of communication.

This will be the first time he will be meeting the Cunninghams. He hoped they would be the same people his mother had said they were, including their daughter.

“Thanks for spaghetti, Mama. It gets better every time.”

“You’re welcome, Johnny.”

“This better be a good vacation you are going to take me. I know it’s not a cruise trip.”

“Not that type of vacation, Johnny. I can’t afford that kind of thing right now.”

So she showed him the picture. He liked what she showed him.

“Thanks, Mama. Now I am starting to like this chick, even though I haven’t met her yet.”

“At least you are saying positive thoughts about this trip.”

He left her and then went to his bedroom. That’s what he did. Before he did anything else, he said to himself, “I hope she will like me. Maybe she will be my girlfriend.”

Then he went to comb his hair. In a few hours, he went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Marion and Howard were having pot pie for dinner that night. Joanie and Chachi were joining them as well.

Marion was the first to speak. It was the topic of the Bravos.

“Joanie, there is something I would like to share with you tonight.”

“What that?” Joanie asked as she helped herself to corn and bananas.

They were having all sorts of fruits and vegetables that night.

Chachi got interested in this subject, even though she hasn’t said anything yet.

“A friend of mine is coming out to Milwaukee soon. She wants you to meet her child while they are out here.”

“I can do that. Now it’s my turn to say something.”

“Joanie, you can tell us anything,” Howard told her.

“What kind of child does your friend have?”

“A son. His name is Johnny,” she told Joanie.

“I hope he’s handsome.”

“Come on, Joanie. You have me,” he reminded her.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

“I know that, Chachi. I will let you meet this guy if you’re still interested.”

“Okay. How long will they be staying, Mrs. C?”

“Just the weekend, I believe,” Marion answered.

“A weekend isn’t that bad,” Chachi said.

Joanie had to agree with him.

“Where is your friend staying?” Joanie asked.

Marion told her.

“Okay.”

“Do us a favor,” Howard said.

“What?”

“Keep Jenny out of this.”

“I can’t promise that, Dad. You know how she is.”

Howard didn’t want to be reminded.

“Jenny will be too much trouble for Johnny, I believe,” he said as he drank some of his milk Marion had poured him.

“She will probably hear about it anyway. Are Fonzie and Chachi going to meet these people?”

“I will like to meet him,” he replied.

“Just don’t goof off too much when we’re around this guy.”

“Why would I do that?”

“There are times when you do.”

“I don’t get that way all the time.”

Joanie didn’t say anything.

“Do you have a picture of this Johnny character you just told us about, Mom?”

“Yes, I do. I will show you the picture after we’re done eating.”

“I still picture him as handsome,” she told her mother.

“I’m handsome, aren’t I?”

“Yes, you are. You’re cuter than all the guys I know.”

“What about your father? Isn’t he handsome too?” Marion asked.

“Of course.”

“Thanks, Joanie. I will take that as a compliment.”

“You’re welcome, Dad.”

They continued on eating and talking for the rest of the meal. They were done about five minutes later.

“Now you can show me the picture.”

“Just let me put the dishes away first. His mother did point out something you need to know.”

“What’s that?”

“He likes to go after women.”

“Does he have a girlfriend or anything?” Joanie asked.

“No. That she didn’t say anything about having one.”

“I see. What gave her the idea of coming out for the weekend?”

“His birthday is on Saturday.”

“How old is he going to be?” Chachi asked.

“She said twenty – seven,” Marion answered.

“That’s still young.”

“Yes, Chachi. Just don’t let the Fonz get him any ideas for girls.”

“He has his own family. He won’t cheat on Tiffany,” Chachi reminded her.

Marion needed that reminder.

“We’ve known Fonz for several years, Marion. He might be smart, but he can be annoying sometimes.”

“Howard, he wouldn’t like hearing you say that about him.”

“Sorry. I wasn’t thinking positive about that, but it is true.”

“He might be my cousin, Mr. C, but there is no way he would be that way.”

“He’s right, Dad,” Joanie agreed.

When Joanie finished talking, Marion pulled out a picture that Bunny Bravo had sent. Joanie and Chachi looked at it.

“He looks like he’s a big guy.”

“Maybe that’s part of his character.”

“Could be,” Chachi agreed.

He looked at the clock. He saw it was time to head back home.

“Thanks for having me here tonight, Mrs. C. You had made another good meal.”

“You’re welcome, Chachi. You can come over anytime you want.”

“I will keep that in mind. See you later, Joanie.”

Then he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Johnny and Mama were driving to the grocery store since she needed to pick up some food. Johnny is quite a big eater, so Mama has to pay tons of money because of that.

“Do you have any suggestions, Johnny?” Mama asked.

“No, Mama. I will take whatever you buy.”

What he had just said is true, and she sensed it also.

“Thank you for driving, Johnny.”

He locked the car once they grabbed their grocery bags. That was something he could do, and he was only trying to be a big help to Mama.

“My friends are picking us up at the airport, Johnny. I have already started packing for Milwaukee.”

“Okay. Mama. You are an amazing mama. I love you.”

“Thank you, Johnny. I love you too.”

It had been a while since the last time he told her that.

“Mama, do you know what this Joanie girl is like? Maybe we could date for one night.”

“I don’t know about that one, Johnny. I’d like to see what they have in mind.”

“What did you say their names are?” Johnny asked when they picked out a cart.

“Howard and Marion Cunningham. We will be staying with them at their house during our stay in Milwaukee.”

“Maybe Joanie would like to come home with us when we get back.”

“I don’t think that will happen, Johnny. She has a relationship with someone, and I’m sure she feels that would be cheating on the person she is happy with.”

Johnny seemed to understand what she just told him.

“Maybe she will want to be a friend of mine when we get back home,” he replied.

“We’ll wait and see, Johnny. Let’s just take it slowly for now. You will like Mr. and Mrs. Cunningham.”

“You think so? Would we get the chance to meet the one Joanie is seeing?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“I’m sure there could be a chance for that, Mama.”

All Bunny did was agree with him.

“You can be right, Johnny.”

“What did you say his name was?”

“Mrs. Cunningham told me he was Chachi Arcola or Arthur. I can’t pronounce his last name from what she’s told me,” she said.

“You know what I think, Mama?”

“What’s that?”

“I like the name Joanie. Sounds like a beautiful name.”

He didn’t want to use the word sexy, so all Johnny did was leave that word to himself.

“I have to agree, Johnny. If you were my daughter, you would have been Joanna.”

“That’s cool, Mama. Do you want me to pay for the food?” Johnny asked.

“No, thank you. I can do it myself.”

“I don’t mind.”

He did bring his wallet along. Johnny might ask her if they could stop by the bakery. They do this every once in a while, but not every time. He only had sixteen dollars left in his wallet. He thought now was the perfect time to ask her, so he did that.

“Mama, can I ask you something?” Johnny asked.

“What is your question?” Bunny asked when they reached the deli.

“Mind if we go and visit the bakery?”

“Of course we can, Johnny. I have a coupon for donuts.”

“Coupons are cool.”

“Yes, they are. It helps saving money.”

He didn’t bother saying anything. After she picked up some maccorni salad, they then headed for the bakery.

“When does that coupon expire?”

“May seventeenth,” she answered.

This was only March, so now was a good time to use that coupon. Mama does this once a week when new coupons come in the newspaper.

“Mama, did your friend send you a picture of the guy Joanie is seeing?” he asked.

“Of course Mrs. Cunningham didn’t. She thinks it’s not necessary to show us a picture if there isn’t a chance for us to do that. We’re only there for the weekend because of your birthday.”

He could see exactly what Bunny had just told him. None of his friends know anything about going to Milwaukee for a whole weekend. It should give Mama and her friends some time to catch up from the last time they had seen one another since they did that. It’s been a while since they’d been to Milwaukee, so they ended up grabbing a chocolate donut and one glazed. When they left the bakery, both of them went back to their car and drove straight home.


	6. Chapter 6

“Mom, how long do you thin your friend and this Johnny guy going to stay?”

“Joanie, it’s only for the weekend. They won’t be staying for very long.”

“He better be an interesting person to hang out with for the rest of the weekend. If he isn’t the way I expected, I will go back to Chachi.”

“I know, Joanie. It’s just for the weekend, and then should get back to normal after that,” Marion told her.

“Okay. I hope he’s a friendly guy like you have been telling me.”

“His mother told me he is. We will find out for ourselves what he’s like. This is the first time your father and I will meet him, too.”

“I thought you met him once before,” Joanie said.

“No. I only have pictures of him, but that’s about it.”

“Oh.”

Joanie told herself that she would want Chachi to be there in case she was bored with Johnny Bravo.

Next time she and Chachi get together again, she will mention this conversation she and Marion had. She hoped she wouldn’t bore Chachi when she was together with her and Johnny. If that did happen, she was sure that it wouldn’t happen, but you may never know.

Joanie now had another question she wanted her mother to answer. Howard was away, so he wasn’t around for this conversation about the Bravos.

Now Joanie forgot what her question was, but she said something anyway.

“I was going to ask you something, Mom, but I forgot what it was.”

“I’m sure it will come back.”

“Maybe. I do love you, Mom.”

“Thank you, dear. I am going to the grocery store. Do you want to come along?”

“I wish I can, but I have something else going on. Maybe next time.”

Marion knew better than not to ask her daughter what she had in mind, and that was Joanie’s business, and not hers.

“Do you need anything?” Marion asked.

“Not at the moment. The only thing that I can think of is shampoo. I am running low.”

“How about conditioners?”

“I’m good on that one, but thank you for asking. You better get going. I promised Chachi I would help him clean up our place today. I hope you’re not angry about it.”

“I’m fine. Who says I would be mad?”

Joanie didn’t bother answering that question, so she said nothing else.

It never came back to her.

“Mom, would you like to drop me off so I can help Chachi get started?”

“I can do that, Joanie. I’m leaving now, so you better hurry,” Marion said.

“Okay. Just let me put my jacket on first, and then I will be ready.”

“I will meet you in the car.”

Joanie didn’t say anything as she heard her mother get the motor on. Joanie did what she needed to do. Whatever she had to do besides her jacket, she went to her old bedroom and turned out her light. Then she was ready to go on this trip with her mother.


	7. Chapter 7

So Johnny kept wondering how this weekend would turn out with Mama’s friends in Milwaukee. He hoped whatever they would be doing, it better be good.

“Mama, how long are we going to be with your friends?” Johnny asked.

“Just for the weekend is all,” she answered.

“Whatever your plan is, it better be good.”

“Trust me, Johnny. It will.”

He didn’t say anything else.

“I’m going outside for a while. See you later.”

“You can stay outside as long as you want.”

“Okay. I think I’ll bring a water bottle. I am thirsty.”

So Johnny helped himself to a water bottle and then was gone.

Mama only watched him but said nothing.

Johnny saw a neighbor of his, whose name was Susie.

“Hi, Johnny! How are you?” she asked.

“Busy.”

“Mrs. Bravo told me you will be going away for the weekend.”

Johnny nodded.

“That’s right. Mama wanted to do this for me, but she did mention that these friends she has known for a long time have a girl of their own.”

“Maybe you can get to know this girl, Johnny. How much do you know about her?”

Johnny didn’t want to give the information out to his neighbor, even though Susie is only a child. She might be too young to understand this, but he told her anyway.

“The problem is, Susie, is this girl happens to be in a relationship. I would like to be friends with her when Mama and I head out.”

Susie said, “Maybe Mrs. Bravo would bring back pictures for me to see. That way I can get a good idea how you spent your time.”

“We’ll see. You are too young to understand about relationships like this,” Johnny told her.

He took the top of his water bottle because he felt his mouth being dry. So he gulped most of the water.

“You shouldn’t drink so fast, Johnny. You can get hiccups that way.”

That he already knew, so he didn’t say anything to her about that.

“I better get going, Johnny. If I don’t see you before you leave, I want to wish you a happy birthday.”

He thanked her and then watched her leave.

When he finished drinking the last of the water bottle, he burped. There was no need to have manners because there was nobody around.

Johnny told himself from what Mama spoke about her friends, he also wondered if the Cunninghams had a son as well, and that she hadn’t mentioned.

He decided to walk back inside, he would ask Mama if she could tell him more about her friends. He wanted to ask her about Richie. He did just that. Mama watched him walk in.

“Did you have a nice time outside, Johnny?” she asked.

“You bet I did, Mama. I ran into Susie. She mentioned you told her about the birthday weekend you have planned for me.”

“That’s right, Johnny.”

“There’s more to that.”

“What do you mean?” Mama asked.

“I have another question, Mama. I don’t remember you telling me if your friends had a son,” he told her.

“I thought I told you,” she said.

Johnny shook his head and said, “No.”

“They have a son, actually. His name is Richie, but he has his own family now, but I’m not sure if we will have the chance to meet him while we’re there for the weekend.”

“What do you know about Joanie’s relationship?”

“Not much. Mrs. Cunningham didn’t give out any details, and that’s none of our business to ask that sort of question.”

Johnny saw that she made a lot of sense, but he hoped to find out if Joanie told him.

“Maybe this Joanie girl could tell me.”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Johnny. Just leave the relationship alone and private for Joanie and her friend.”

“We’ll find out how much time we have and go from there. Let’s see who has the time to meet us while we’re in Milwaukee,” Mama told him.

“That’s what I’m saying, Mama.”


	8. Chapter 8

Johnny heard Mama talk over the telephone with her friend, Marion Cunningham, but he didn’t hear every word of the conversation. He only heard about two or three sentences on what Mama was saying. After that, he left so she could have more privacy. He also didn’t want to interrupt the latest conversation while she was talking. Johnny thought it was a good idea to take a walk or whatever.

“Hello, Marion. This is Bunny.”

“Hi. Bunny. How are you?”

“Doing well, thank you. Is Johnny excited about coming out to Milwaukee for the weekend?” 

“Of course he is. He says he’s really looking forward to meeting Joanie.”

“Glad to hear that, Bunny. You’re flying, right?” Marion asked.

“Of course, Marion. Johnny and I did make hotel reservations for the weekend.

“You and Johnny aren’t staying in any hotel, Bunny. You’re staying with us. Go ahead and cancel your reservations,” Marion told her.

“I don’t want you to go through all of this trouble, Marion. Does Howard know?”

“Yes, Bunny. He didn’t like the idea of your staying at our house, but I kept trying for him to change his mind.”

“How did you do that?” asked Bunny.

“He still isn’t sure about this whole weekend with you coming out for this weekend.”

“Why does he think that way?” Bunny asked.

“You don’t want to know, but I’ll tell you anyway,” Marion told her.

“Why do you say that for?” 

Bunny waited for Marion to start the conversation.

“If you really want to know,” Marion said.

“Of course I really want to know. Does it have to do when I first started dating Harold?” she asked.

“Yes, Bunny,” Marion answered.

Harold Bravo was Johnny’s father.

“Howard just never really liked him much at all. He was the class clown,” Marion reminded her.

“How could I forget that, Marion? Is that why he didn’t like Harold?”

“Yes and no.”

“I’m still not understanding this talk, Marion.”

“It’s been a long time ago, but Howard wasn’t so sure that by now you’ve forgotten all about that past.”

“I have forgotten about it, Marion. I guess you and Howard didn’t like that Harold was a smoker.”

“All right. I’ll tell Johnny about this, and now I understand where you’re going with this conversation. But still, I just don’t want you to go through of all this trouble by just having guests for the weekend.”

“I know, Bunny. This way you can have more access to food and drinks when you need it.”

“Why, thank you, Marion. Maybe one night we can go out to eat?”

“Maybe, but let’s talk Howard into doing that. We mostly eat at home.”

“Johnny and I are like that also. I better end this call. I need to start thinking about getting ready for dinner.”

“It was nice hearing your voice again, Bunny. We will look forward to seeing you.”

“Johnny and I will call you when we first arrive in Milwaukee.”

“Good idea. I’ll let Howard know what we agreed on.”

“I will do the same with Johnny. He wouldn’t care much one way or the other.”

“I understand, Bunny. Howard can be fussy about this sort of thing every once in a while.”

“Johnny isn’t like that. He usually goes along with what I have planned, even if it means he doesn’t agree.”

“True. Give Johnny a hug from me.”

“I will. Tell Howard there shouldn’t be any trouble during our stay.”

“I will, Bunny.”

“Same to you.”

End of conversation. It was now time to start thinking about making supper.


	9. Chapter 9

Johnny and Mama Bravo flew to Milwaukee Thursday afternoon. Mama wanted to leaver early because she wanted to catch up with the Cunninghams so they could spend some time until they come back home. Marion did tell Mama over the telephone she would pick them up at the airport, and she was comfortable about it. Johnny didn’t care either way.

Once they arrived at the airport, Mama went to find Marion at home. She said she would be on her way. Johnny stretched once when Mama returned.

“Mrs. Cunningham is on her way, Johnny. She’s a very nice woman.”

“When do we get to meet Joanie, Mama?”

“I can’t answer that, Johnny. You can ask when Mrs. Cunningham arrives.”

“Okay. The plane ride here was boring,” Johnny told her.

“That’s nothing we can do about it, Johnny.”

“I know, Mama. You know what I mean by that.”

Mama nodded. He hoped this Joanie woman he’s heard about is pretty. When he has the chance to meet her, he will see for himself that she is beautiful. Again he could be wrong.

Mama and Johnny agreed that it was a good idea that they wait outside for Marion so that way she wouldn’t need to walk into the crowded airport. She did tell Marion that they would wait inside, but they wanted to get fresh air, so this is what they went outside. Marion came while almost an hour. Mama didn’t mind, and neither did he.

“What kind of car does your friend have, Mama?”

“I don’t know, Johnny. We haven’t seen each other in a long time. I thought this would be a good idea you see a different state.”

Johnny told himself that Mama had a very good point, but he really didn’t say much at all for a while. Marion finally showed up.

“Marion, over here!” 

Mama waved so that way Marion would be able to fine them. Before Marion came closer, Johnny said, “Mind if I use the bathroom for a few minutes, Mama? I’ll be back.”

“Of course you can, Johnny. I won’t be going anywhere.”

“Bye.”

Then Johnny left so his mother could have a conversation with her friend until then. They greeted each other with a hug and smile.

“It’s wonderful to see you again, Bunny! It’s been so long,” Marion said when they finished their hug.

When they finished, Marion asked, “Was that Johnny I just saw?”

“Yes,” Mama answered.

“He looks like a friendly young man for his age.”

“Of course he is. Just warning you that Johnny has trouble socializing with women when they don’t want to. At least your daughter would have a conversation with him.”

“I’m sure they will, Bunny. To let you know, Joanie will be joining us for supper tonight. Chachi won’t be able to since he will be spending his time with another friend.”

“Tell me who Chachi is again.”

“A friend of Joanie’s. He’s actually her boyfriend.”

“I understand. Since I have seen all of those pictures, Joanie is a beautiful woman for her age.”

“Of course she is, Bunny. I know for sure that she and Johnny will get along just fine.”

“I agree with you, Marion.”

Johnny was about a year or two younger than Joanie, but he never cared about age. Even today he still doesn’t, which is fine with Mama. Ten minutes or so later, Johnny rejoined the women that he’d left behind.

“I’m ready to get out of here, Mama.”

“Not so fast, Johnny. I’d like you to meet Marion Cunningham, who is a friend of mine from high school.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Johnny. I hope your birthday this year would be something you will remember in the future.”

“It’s nice meeting you also, Mrs. Cunningham. I hope to have a lot of fun while I’m out here.”

“Are you ready, Johnny?”

“You bet I am, Mama. Let’s scram out of here.”

Neither Marion and Bunny said a word when he said that. Once Marion helped them put the suitcases in the trunk, she got in the driver’s seat as Mama and Johnny buckled their seatbelts on.

“Is Howard home now or is he still at work?”

“He’s still at work, but will be able to join us like Joanie. She is coming over before five – fifteen.”

“That’s fine with us.”

“So that means we finally get to see Joanie then?”

“That’s right, Johnny. Even Joanie is curious about you.”

“I’m sure she is.”

He didn’t want to use the word chick since Marion had heard that word often, which is true.

Neither of them said much the rest of the ride to the house. All Mama and Johnny did was let her concentrate on driving them safely, which she did.

“I thought Joanie lived with you, Mrs. Cunningham.”

“Not anymore. She has her own place and is very happy with it,” Marion answered.

“I am happy with Mama.”

“Of course you are, Johnny. That means both of you are very close to one another.”

What Marion just said was very true. 

“I’ve told Mama several times that I’m hoping to spend some time with Joanie. Isn’t that right, Mama?”

“Yes, Johnny. And you both will do just that.”

“Johnny, just reminding you Joanie is in a relationship,” Marion told him.

“I’ll try to keep that in mind, Mrs. Cunningham.”

Johnny usually tries his best not to rush a relationship like this. If he does, it really wouldn’t make Chachi and Joanie very happy at all.

Marion helped bring in their luggage. Johnny carried his own suitcase inside.

“Let me show you the bedrooms you both will be sleeping in. I already put fresh sheets and pillow cases and fresh towels in the bathroom. I’ll also show you that.”

They followed Marion up the stairs to their rooms. 

“Johnny, you will be sleeping here in Richie’s room. Make yourself at home.”

“I’m coming with you. I need to know where Mama’s room and the bathroom are.”

Neither woman said anything. They made it to Joanie’s room.

“Bunny, this is Joanie’s room. You will have her room while you are staying.”

Johnny watched as his mother put her suitcase by the door like he did. 

“These are very nice rooms, Marion. They look comfortable to me.”

“Glad you like them, Bunny. Now we’re heading over to the bathroom.”

Both Johnny and Mama stayed right behind Marion as she continued her tour. Marion had the whole house looking its best as she always did. Both Johnny and his mother peeked in for a look on what the bathroom looked like. Even the bathroom looked good from what they saw.

“You and Howard sure have a welcoming house, Marion,” Mama told her friend.

“Thank you, Bunny. It’s been a while since we have updated.”

“I can tell. Maybe you both should start thinking about it.”

“I’m not sure if we’re going to think about it anytime soon, Bunny. Since it’s almost five – thirty, do you want me to start supper or wait until Howard comes?”

“We’ll wait a little bit longer, Marion,” she answered.

“That’s fine with me, too. What do you have planned?” Johnny asked.

“I’m thinking of spaghetti and meatballs, along with fruits and vegetables.”

When she said that, they all saw Howard and Joanie walked inside.

“Hello, Marion,” he said as they both kissed.

“Hi, Mom. Are these the guests you told us about?”

“Yes, Joanie. This is Mrs. Bravo and her son, Johnny.”

From what he saw for himself, it turned out that he was right about Joanie.

“Hello, Bunny. I’m sure Marion has already given you and Johnny a tour.”

“We just finished. Like I told Marion, this looks like a welcoming house.”

“Why, thank you, Bunny. I am happy to know that you already have made yourselves at home.”

“We already are, aren’t we, Johnny?”

He nodded and answered, “Yes.”

Johnny had to agree with her mother that the house is welcoming.

“You should be Johnny Bravo. I have heard a lot about you from Mom.”

“Am I right that you’re Joanie Cunningham?”

“Exactly. Good evening, Johnny.”

“Thank you.”

Even Howard and gave Johnny his introduction as well. It didn’t take Marion very long to make the spaghetti. She had Joanie’s help, so that was why.

Everyone had a friendly conversation during the meal.

“Mom, did Fonzie say he was planning to meet Johnny?”

“I don’t think he said anything about it, Joanie.”

“Just wondering, that’s all.”

At least tonight’s conversation was a good choice for Mama to get to know her, and the same with Howard and Marion.

“We decided not to do dessert tonight, Bunny. Hope that’s okay with you.”

“Of course it’s fine, Marion.”

They all talked for a while longer. And then that’s when Joanie stood up.

“I have to go, Mom and Dad. I’ll be back again soon. It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Bravo and Johnny.”

“It was nice meeting you also, Joanie. Drive safely.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Bravo.”

“What time do you have, sweetheart?”

Joanie looked at her watch,

“Almost eight,” she answered and then left.

“She’s a very pretty young woman,” Mama told them.

“Yes, she is, Bunny,” Howard told her.

Not once did any of them bring up Johnny’s father. They just wanted to have a first meeting.

“I’m thinking I am ready to go to bed. How about you, Johnny?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sure you’re pretty tired from that flight.”

“Of course we are,” Mama told him.

So they all said good – night and then Johnny and his mother did what they needed to do and then got under the covers.


	10. Chapter 10

That same evening, Johnny and Joanie were able to spend some alone time without anyone around. It would give them the chance to talk.

“Mom mentioned you a lot, Johnny.”

“What did she say about me?” 

Joanie told him.

“At least it’s a good thing she didn’t say anything bad,” he replied, which he found as a good thing.

“May I ask you something?”

“What’s that?” Johnny asked, looking at her.

“How come you never take those glasses off?”

“I like them. Mama doesn’t ask me to take them off. The only time I do that is when I go to sleep. Rest of the time they stay on.”

Now Joanie was getting the picture on where this conversation was going with this.

“Here’s a question for you, Joane.”

“What?”

“Are you married?”

“Of course not! It isn’t any of your business.”

“A girl like as pretty as you should be married.”

“Thank you, Johnny. I am seeing somebody, but we’re in no rush to do that. My brother is married, though.”

“Do I get the chance to meet your other friends this weekend? And your boyfriend?”

“I don’t know how to answer that, Johnny.”

“Sorry if I asked that question.”

“That’s okay, Johnny. It isn’t very often I hear that question.”

“I understand. What do you like to do?”

Mama was inside the house with Marion and Howard. Both she and Marion looked through the front window.

“Look at Joanie and Johnny, Howard.”

He didn’t bother getting up from the kitchen table.

“What is there to see, Marion?”

“Johnny and Joanie. They’re on the front porch.”

“I don’t need to see that, Marion. I’m jut not that interested what they are doing.”

“Come and see for yourself. You don’t expect me to answer.”

“Okay. I’ll take a quick peek.”

He put his plate in the kitchen sink. He walked to the window where Marion and Mama were looking at.

Howard joined both of them in the living room.

“What about our children do I need to see?”

“Look for yourself, Howard.”

He took his place next to Mama and looked through the window.

“They’re just sitting next to each other. Why do I need to see this?”

Neither woman had any answers to that one. They just kept watching them.

“There’s no telling what they’re talking about, Howard.”

“I have to agree with you.”

Howard was right. Joanie and Johnny were having their own conversation.

“What sort of things do you like to do, Johnny?” Joanie asked.

“I like the outdoors, food, my mama.”

“What about friends?”

“I don’t have many friends.”

“That’s a shame. Friends are good company.”

“I know that.”

He had Carl and Susie, but didn’t want to mention them to her. Joanie decided not to ask any other questions about his friends.

“Maybe I’ll talk Chachi into meeting you this weekend. He doesn’t have much of anything going on.”

“Who’s that?”

“My boyfriend. We’re pretty close to each other. You’ll like him, believe me.”

“Does he have family of his own?”

“Yes, but it’s not very big.”

“Did your mom say anything about my family?”

“I don’t know. If she did, it isn’t a big deal. Why did you ask?”

“Just curious. Mama did say something about having you introduce me to your friends.”

“Where did you hear that? My mom didn’t say a word about it. Of course I’ll introduce you if we see any of them.”

He nodded. Joanie told herself Johnny seems like a friendly person, even thought they just met not too long ago. She didn’t bother asking him why he uses the word mama at his age, but it was none of her business.

“Are you ready to go back in the house, Johnny, or do you want to stay for a bit longer?”

“I’ll come in. I hope our parents weren’t watching us.”

“Why does that bother you? I don’t see anything wrong with that, Johnny.”

“I still don’t feel comfortable when somebody does that, even if it means Mama. She gives me the privacy I want.”

“That’s a good thing.”

They both stretched at the same time. He even opened the front door. Howard, Mama and Marion were no longer looking through the front window.

“Ladies first,” Johnny told Joanie as he opened the front door.

“Thank you, Johnny. You’re such a gentleman.”

He took it as a compliment and shut the door.

“How was it out there, Johnny?”

“It was nice. Right, Joanie?”

“Right, Johnny.”

Joanie was starting to yawn. She felt tired.

“I’m going to bed, Mom and Dad. It was nice talking to you, Johnny.”

“Same with you. Sleep tight.”

“Thanks, Johnny.” 

After that, Joanie was upstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

The weekend was getting close. Johnny and Mama did have the chance to meet Richie, Chachi and the Fonz. Both Mama and Johnny saw that Fonzie looked like a very interesting character to meet, and it turned out that they were right about meeting the Fonz.

“You must be Johnny. We’ve been hearing so much about you two,” Richie said.

Even Johnny did his best to be polite with these characters. Mama was happy to see Johnny did just fine on introductions.

“Mrs. C., how long do your friends plan to stay here in Milwaukee?” Chachi asked.

“Just until Sunday, Chachi. It’s Johnny’s birthday this weekend,” Marion answered. 

Johnny looked at Mama. He asked these questions to himself where the names Chachi and Fonzie were, but Mama didn’t want him to be rude. He didn’t want Mama to ask that kind of questions while Fonzie and Chachi were around. That would be rude, as Mama would say.

“You’re pretty quiet, Johnny. Is there anything wrong?” she asked.

“Nothing’s wrong, Mama. Just thinking is all.”

“Would you care to share with us, Johnny?” Fonzie asked.

“No, that’s fine. Maybe I don’t want to share.”

“That’s fine. If it’s something personal, you don’t have to share if you don’t want to.”

Johnny saw Fonzie rolling his eyes. He did that because people who are Johnny’s age never calls his mother that.

“Arthur, would you like a piece of pie while you’re still here?” Marion asked.

“What kind of pie is it, Mrs. C.?”

“Cherry pie,” was the answer.

Everyone else were severed a piece also. That way Fonzie wouldn’t be the only one. If he was the only one, everybody else had felt left out. Marion is usually pretty good at having people have the equal amount so they would be even, which made sense.

Richie spoke just then.

“So, Johnny, why don’t you tell us a little about you?” 

Richie asked this question is because he wanted to know Johnny before he and Mama were ready to head back home.

“I like food, the outdoors, women, my mama, television, and Christmas.”

Richie and his friends saw Johnny didn’t bother bringing up Susie and Carl’s names.

Fonzie liked the word Johnny used, which was women.

“You said a very cool word that you had on your list, Johnny. Tell us that word again,” Fonzie told Johnny.

“Which word was that?”

When Fonzie heard Johnny say the word women, that’s when he saw that was the thing he and Johnny had in common. Johnny didn’t want to tell these strangers everything, so he only mentioned a few of them.

“You said the word women. That’s why it’s a very cool word.”

Joanie agreed.

“Johnny, you and Fonzie have something in common.”

“What’s that?”

Johnny looked at Joanie when she was talking to him. He never knew Joanie is in a relationship with Chachi. He didn’t bother bringing the subject up since it can be personal.

“Joanie’s right, Johnny. You and I do have something in common.”

Fonzie wanted to use the word shortcake, but didn’t want to say it in front of Johnny, which makes a lot of sense.

“What’s that?” 

Johnny still couldn’t pronounce Fonzie’s last name, so he didn’t bother trying.

“I’ve always liked girls myself. I still do.”

“That’s cool. Do you still date?” Johnny asked Fonzie.

“Not anymore. I’m married now and have a daughter and son.”

“That’s good, Arthur,” Mama told him.

There was no way Johnny was going to share with these guys is he always had trouble with girl, even if it means Mama. He never shared much about it with his own mother, which made a lot of sense. He never heard from these strangers that Potsie and Ralph were like that during high school. He doesn’t need to know that, so he stayed out of it.

Chachi decided now was his turn to ask Johnny a question.

“Johnny?”

“What?”

“Do you have any brothers and sisters?” Chachi asked.

“No. Just me.”

“Oh.”

“This is your first time here in Milwaukee?” Richie asked.

Johnny nodded and answered, “Yes, it is.”

Joanie decided to ask a question.

“I haven’t asked this yet, Johnny, but do you live in a house or apartment?”

“House.”

Everyone chatted for about another hour. Then Fonzie, Joanie and Chachi left.

Richie and Lori Beth left about almost an hour before Chachi, Joanie and Fonzie did.

“Joanie, you can stay with us tonight,” Marion told her.

When she finished saying that, everyone heard lightning and thunder coming its way.

“Were we expecting any rain?” Howard asked.

“I didn’t hear anything, Howard.”

“We haven’t had rain back home for a while, Marion. Maybe it’ll happen when we return. Are you ready to head on up to bed, Johnny?”

“Yes, Mama.”

Both Johnny and Mama thanked Marion and Howard for tonight, and then headed up the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Within the next night or so, Mama and Johnny were talking about his birthday weekend.

“Are you having fun, Johnny?” she asked.

“Yes, I am. This is quite an interesting birthday with meeting your old high school friends.”

They both were talking in Mama’s room at the house.

“When did you say we go back home?” Johnny asked, scratching his head.

“We leave Monday. Everybody goes to work.”

He nodded.

“You don’t have a job, Mama. You’re retired, right?”

“Of course I am, Johnny. I’m happy I could bring you along for your birthday.”

“I know. I don’t want to share with Suzie and Carl about my weekend stay here in Milwaukee.”

“You don’t have to, Johnny. That’s up to you if you want to tell the,”

Johnny nodded. It had made him happy that he stopped itching his head.

“Don’t scratch your head, Johnny.”

“Mama, do you know who that guy was in the leather jacket?”

“I remember talking about him with Marion. She said his name is Arthur Fonzarelli.”

“That’s an interesting last name. I think it’s a hard name to pronounce.”

“I don’t know about that, Johnny. She has said it over the telephone a few times, so I did my best to have an idea on how to pronounce it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. My favorite part on this trip is spending some alone time with Joanie.”

“I’m sure she enjoyed that too, Johnny. Did she act like she enjoyed your company that day?”

“To me, it looked like she did. I hope that maybe she and I could do that again before we head home.”

“Let’s wait and see what happens first.”

“I know, Mama. Maybe your friend should come out and visit you sometime.”

“You’re right, Johnny. I’m sure you could say that when we leave on Monday.”

“Unless she says it first, but it’s a good idea to keep in mind.”

He looked at the clock: 8:57 PM. They both had been upstairs for half an hour. She and Johnny were both thinking of going to sleep. He was the first one to jump into the bathtub. Actually, it was the shower, not the bathtub.

He watched as his mother went downstairs to the living room. That’s when he decided tonight was a good idea to wash his hair. Mama didn’t care to look for him when she came back upstairs. She heard the shower was on, do there was no need to look. And Johnny didn’t hear her say good – night to the Cunninghams. Mama sighed and yawned at the same time.

Johnny got out of the shower a couple minutes later when she came back upstairs. Johnny thought it was a good idea that he should go back to his room when Mama let him stay for a while they were staying. Yes, he found the guest room comfortable. Even Mama’s room looked comfortable.

He did have his pajamas with him when he was having his shower taken. Mama was waiting at the bathroom door when he walked out.

“Mama, you don’t have to wait for me to come out.”

“I know, Johnny. You look better than you did this morning.”

“I know. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“You will, Johnny.”

Mama didn’t leave until they hugged.

“Happy birthday, Johnny,” she told him.

“You’re welcome,” he replied.

His birthday wasn’t until tomorrow, which is Sunday. He and his mother are never religious people, so they there was no need for them to go to church and then come back and celebrate his birthday on the airplane back home.

“I’ll call Carl tomorrow at the airport if he wouldn’t mind picking us up.”

“Who is going to take us to the airport?” he asked.

“I think it’s Howard unless it’s the other way around.”

That was very understandable, Johnny told himself. Since they both don’t know their way around Milwaukee, it was understandable they could get lost. Both Howard and Marion had done a very good job during the weekend’s visit. 

“I’m heading out to my room now.”

“How are you doing in that guest room?”

“Both of those rooms are comfortable, Johnny. Good – night.”

“Good – night to you too, Mama.”

After that, both mother and son said anything after that. When Johnny entered his room, he yawned and fell sleep right away.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, which was Sunday, both Johnny and his mother were up early. They both heard Marion and Howard talking in the kitchen downstairs, talking about her and Johnny, but none of the words were negative, which is a good thing. Johnny didn’t catch any of the conversation between the Cunninghams. He looked at his mother. She looked like she wasn’t listening either.

“How did you sleep, Johnny?” Mama asked when they both combed their hair and brushed their teeth.

This morning, they both did that together, and Johnny didn’t seem to mind at all.

“I slept like a rock. I hardly heard a sound. How about you?” 

“It was pleasant.”

Johnny knew what she meant, and so he agreed with her. When they both finished, he followed her downstairs.

Marion looked in her friend’s direction as both mother and son joined them in the kitchen.

“Bunny, I hope you and Johnny slept well.”

“We both did, Marion. I’d like to let you know that your guest rooms are very comfortable.”

“Those are Joanie and Richie’s old bedrooms. Now they don’t live here anymore, Howard and I decided to turn them both into guest rooms, even if it means them.”

“My house is only big enough for two bedrooms also, Marion. I have refurnished the masterbedroom after his father passed away.”

Mama didn’t sound sad at all, Johnny told himself. She had accepted his death within a month or so. Johnny didn’t really remember his father much, but he mostly heard the stories she had shared.

“Mama, you haven’t mentioned Dad for a while.”

“Good observation, Johnny. Marion, Johnny and I are going to head home tomorrow.”

“When does your flight leave, Bunny?” Howard asked.

“Nine – thirty,” was her answer.

“I will be happy to drive you both to the airport. I have to open up at nine.”

“Thank you for the offer, Howard. We will be up early for you to do the transportation.”

“I’ll go with Howard so we can say good – bye, Bunny. This has been a pleasant stay,” Marion told her.

Mama agreed with Marion.

“Today is Johnny’s birthday. Maybe I can take him shopped with me so that way I can buy him what he wants. Are you okay with that, Johnny?”

“That’s fine. You really don’t need to spoil me on my birthday.”

In the past five years, Johnny has made up his mind that he doesn’t care much about his birthday as he used to.

When all of them finished eating breakfast, Marion offered to take them both shopping.

“I understand about having a limit of stuff you can take with you, Bunny, so it won’t be much.”

“Thanks, Marion. You’re too good of a friend. I’m sure your friends tell you the same thing.”

Marion nodded.

“I don’t hear that too often, but I’ll take yours as a compliment.”

“You hear people say those words to us,” Marion told Howard.

“I know. At least it’s their way of saying how special we are.”

When they finished, it was time to do some shopping.

“We’ll see you in a few hours, Howard.”

“Okay. I’ll find stuff to do while you’re out.”

That’s when they left Howard.


	14. Chapter 14

So Johnny’s birthday was coming to a close. Howard once again offered to take both Mama and Johnny to the airport that Saturday morning. 

“Mama, do we really have to go back home?”

“Yes, Johnny. I’m sure Howard needs to go back to work on Monday.”

“That’s right, Bunny. I do have to get back. I will take you both to the airport first thing.”

“Thank you, Howard,” Mama told him.

“Be glad to do it anytime.”

“It’ll be our turn to see you,” Marion told her.

“It’s a deal, then.”

“What do you do, Mr. Cunningham?” Johnny asked.

He really didn’t remember Mama telling him about a hardware store.

“I own a hardware store in town, Johnny. It’s nothing exciting to show you. I’ve had a success in that store.”

“Cool. I really don’t care for hardware stores, but I have been to them. I don’t find any excitement to look around or work in one.”

“You better watch your mouth, Johnny. Some of us like hardware stories,” Howard told Johnny.

“I know, Mr. Cunningham. Maybe some other time I can have a visit to look around.”

“If there’s a next time,” Howard said.

“I know some people like tools, but I don’t use them.”

“Johnny, your father loved hardware stores.”

“You never talk about my father much at all,” Johnny told his mother.

“I know I don’t, Johnny. I don’t share with you about your father since you don’t show much interest.”

“Sorry, but I just never thought of asking what he was like.”

This vacation Johnny did for his birthday never even involved his father. Mama only wanted to come here to Milwaukee as a treat for his birthday. He did tell her, “Mama, this is different from my birthday last year. Maybe we can come here again next year for my birthday.”

“It’s a good idea, Johnny. At least I’ll keep it in mind.”

“Good. Maybe Joanie will still be here if we come back.”

“You don’t know that, Johnny. It was nice to see you and Joanie had a conversation between the two of you. Mrs. Cunningham did tell me that Joanie did look forward to meet you when we came out here for a visit.”

“I believe it, Mama. That’s something Joanie never told me.”

“She probably thought it wasn’t important to tell you that.”

He bought the topic of Howard again as he followed his mother to the bedroom where she was staying. Yes, he and Mama both agreed that this house Howard and Marion had for several years had nice guest rooms and they were comfortable.

“Mama, what time did Mr. Cunningham want to take us back to the airport tomorrow?” he asked.

“About seven – ten. He needs to look forward to another week of work when we get back home.”

“I thought he did that while we were here, Mama.”

“He did, but since we’ll be back home, he can go back to work without us around for distraction.”

He saw that his mother made a good point, so he only nodded, letting her know he understood what she had just said.

“When we get to the airport, I’ll go call Carl and see if he could pick us up when we get in.”

“I might end up taking the bus.”

“Johnny, I won’t let you take the bus. We came here together, and we’re going home together.”

“Have it your way, Mama.”

He didn’t want to tell her he didn’t like Carl very much, so he kept that one to himself.

“It’ll be nice to have my own bedroom back. That’s something I’m looking forward to when we get back.”

Mama agreed with him.

“I agree we’ll stay up for a while longer and then we’ll go to bed.”

And Johnny was comfortable with that idea, so that’s what they exactly did.


	15. Chapter 15

The day finally arrived for both Mama and Johnny to head back home. Their adventure of Johnny’s birthday in Milwaukee was coming to an end. They were hanging out in the kitchen with Marion for a while in the morning.

“Mama?”

“What’s that, Johnny?”

“Do you know who will be giving us a ride back to the house when we arrive?” asked Johnny.

“Carl told me he wouldn’t mind doing it,” she told Johnny.

“That’s fine with me. I’m sure you’re going to tell him all about my birthday here in Milwaukee.”

Marion was listening to their conversation.

“Bunny, who is Carl?” asked Marion.

“A friend of Johnny’s,” answered Mama.

“I’m sure he would be happy to hear all about your stay in Milwaukee, Johnny. You can probably tell him about meeting us,” Marion told him.

“Maybe. I’m letting her tell Carl,” Johnny told her as he looked in her eyes.

“I might tell him some of it, Johnny. Since it was your birthday, you’re the one who is going to tell him. He would like to hear about hanging out with Joanie alone.”

“I might tell him. I never tell him I would run into a chick from another state in this country.”

“What does Johnny mean by the word ‘chick’?” Marion asked.

“It’s Johnny’s way of saying ‘woman, Marion.”

“I see. Do you want to do some laundry before you leave tomorrow?”

“We might wait until we get back home, Marion, but thank you for your offer.”

“Just trying to be helpful.”

“I know, Marion. I just don’t want you to wash our clothes for us from us during our visit.”

What Mama just said is true.

Even Johnny agreed with his own mother.

“Mrs. Cunningham, I agree with her. I’m old enough to do my own laundry.”

“He does it all the time when he runs out of clothes. I’m very happy for Johnny,” she told Marion.

“I know you are, Bunny. I’m proud of my family as well.”

“That’s what most mothers do best.”

Marion nodded, and Johnny saw that for himself.

“do you plan to call Carl from here to let him know we’ll be on our way to the airport?”

She shook her head.

“That’s not necessary, Johnny. Carl doesn’t need to know the Cunninghams’ telephone number.”

Johnny nodded, and agreed with what she just told him.

“Okay. May I spend some time with Joanie before we go, Mrs. Cunningham?” he asked.

“If she’s available. I’ll ask her when I talk with her. Maybe I’ll invite her to dinner tonight so that way you can spend some time with Joanie, Johnny. I’ll tell her that.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Cunningham.”

Johnny was only doing his best to be as polite as he could to the Cunninghams, and Mama really appreciated that. He was her only child.

“You don’t need to keep calling us Mr. and Mrs. Cunningham, Johnny. It’s only Howard and Marion. Richard and Joanie’s friends call us Mr. and Mrs. C for short. You’re welcome to do that.”

“I think I’ll keep that in mind the next time I talk with you. May I go out for some fresh air?” he asked.

“You may go do that, Johnny. We’re taking the red – eye.”

“I don’t like those kind of flights.”

“Nobody does. Howard’s going to take us after supper. We’ll both start thinking about packing when you get back.”

“Okay. I’ll see you soon.”

“While you’re doing that, Johnny, I’ll go call Joanie now and invite her and Chachi for dinner tonight.”

Before Johnny headed out from the kitchen, he asked, “Who the heck is Chachi?”

He didn’t hear much about Chachi during the visit here in Milwaukee.

“He’s only Joanie’s boyfriend. They live together,” Marion told him.

“Okay.”

Now that’s when he was out of sight. He wasn’t very far when he heard Mama ask, “What does Joanie teach, Marion?”

“English. The high scholars really like her.”

“That’s good to know. And what about this Chachi person? What does he do?

“He’s a private investigator.”

“I had a cousin who had that career, remember?”

“I do remember that, Bunny. Is that cousin still around?”

“I usually don’t keep in touch with him, so I really don’t know how to answer that.”

“My guess would be retirement.”

“You’re probably right, Marion. I hardly ever think of him anymore.”

So both of them talked about other things until he was ready to come back in the house. Marion had already called Joanie at her lunch break and gave her Johnny’s message.

“He wants to see you one more times before they head back home tonight, Joanie. Are you and Chachi available?”

“I remember Chachi telling me this morning he won’t be able to join me for dinner tonight. He has dinner plans with his client instead,” Joanie answered, and added, “I’m available.”

“Good. Richard and Lori Beth probably won’t come since Richie Jr. and Sara have one more school night before the weekend comes,” Marion told her daughter.

“Okay. Maybe you and Dad will probably see them over the weekend anyway. What time do you expect me to show up?”

“When you’re done for the day.”

“See you then, Mom.”

“Joanie’s able to come and have some time alone with Johnny when school is out.”

“When does school end?” Mama asked.

“About 3:10 if I remember right. Howard should be here some time after four.”

That’s when both of the ladies saw as Johnny walked through the front door already.

“Is it time for lunch yet? I’m thinking about food already,” was his greeting.

“We’re not eating lunch, Johnny. We’re only having snacks. We have to think about packing right now,” she reminded him.

“Would you like fruits and vegetables?” Marion asked.

“Okay. See you shortly.”

He watched Marion find some fruit and vegetables for the Bravos to snack on.

“Do you like ranch dressing to go with the veggies, Johnny?”

“That sound likes a good idea. I’ll bring up the plate with me so Mama can have something,” Johnny told Marion.

“All right.”

Marion took the top off to pour some dressing for her guests.

“Does that look good enough?”

“Yes, thank you. I’ll go join the packing party upstairs. I’ll be down again with me when we’re finished.”

“All right.”

Then he headed upstairs and joined his mother.

“Mama, here I am,” Johnny said when he stepped into her room.

She was already organizing her clothes on the bed when he walked in.

“You better do your clothes now, Johnny.”

She saw he had the plate of fruits and vegetables in his arms.

“She added ranch dressing.”

“Thank you, Johnny. Just leave the plate on the dresser.”

He did what he was told. Johnny ate a few slices of an apple and banana. He also had carrots as well. She did promise him a birthday cake when they returned home, even though his birthday was already over. He didn’t want to remind his mother about it. Mama didn’t even bother to watch him walk over to his bedroom because she was still focused on organizing.

“I’ll be right back, Mama. I’m going downstairs again for a glass of water. I’m thirsty again.”

“Just take your time, Johnny. I’ll be in here when you come back.”

He left her room and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. Marion was nowhere to be seen, so Johnny helped himself to a glass. He did gulp the water down until there wasn’t a drop left. Then he rejoined his mother.

“That feels a lot better. I’m going to pack up my junk as well.”

Mama stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

“Johnny, clothes aren’t junk.”

“I know, Mama. I wasn’t thinking.”

She did see that for herself, but didn’t bother saying anything at all. Then he left her. He decided to start off with his underwear. He usually does this first.

They both heard Marion come back into the kitchen. She headed up the stairs and went to see how Johnny and his mother were coming along with their packing. She decided to stop by Bunny’s room first.

“Hi, Bunny. Do you and Johnny need any help?”

She turned to find Marion in the doorway.

“No thank you, Marion. We can do this on our own.”

She was almost done with her packing, Marion noticed.

“Joanie’s still coming over. I was only double – checking.”

“How about this Chachi person you told me about?” Bunny asked.

“No. He wants to get his case closed. He’s almost finished.”

“Well, maybe next time he can join us.”

“Maybe. Howard is on his way home,” Marion told her.

“Sounds good. You don’t need to check on Johnny. He’s doing the same thing,” she told Marion.

“All right. Tonight we’re having spaghetti, peas, carrots, apples and also kiwi.”

“That sounds delicious, Marion. Johnny and I will look forward to seeing you downstairs when he’s finished.”

“No rush, Bunny. See you then.”

Johnny was almost finished. Bunny did peek in on him, but he never really saw that she was there. When they pack for a trip, she usually likes to sort the clothes by color, so that’s what she was doing when Marion walked by. Once she closed her suitcase, she joined Marion in the kitchen.

“May I do anything, Marion?”

“You’re not going to help, Bunny. Johnny isn’t going to help either. You’re both guests.”

“I was only offering to help out.”

“Is Johnny almost finished?”

“I’d like to think so, Marion. I can’t speak for him on this one.”

There were going to be an only argument between the two friends. Then that’s when they both saw Howard drive into the driveway.

He finally walked through the front door.

“Marion, I’m home!” he called when he slammed the front door.

That’s when Johnny walked down the stairs.

“Hello, Mr. Cunningham,” Johnny greeted him.

Howard recognized Johnny who was heading his direction.

“Hello, Johnny. Where’s Marion?”

Johnny shrugged his shoulders.

“I haven’t seen her in a while. She might be in the kitchen.”

“Thank you,” Howard said as he went straight to the kitchen.

Marion was indeed in the kitchen like Johnny had told him.

“Hello, Howard. How was your day at the hardware store?” asked Marion.

“It was good, thank you, Marion.”

Howard then noticed Mama was in the kitchen with them.

“Hello, Howard.”

“Hi, Bunny. I didn’t notice you were here in the kitchen with Marion.”

“I’ve been here for a while. By the way, Howard, both Johnny and I already packed up our things.”

“You don’t need to tell me, Bunny. It was nice of you and Johnny to find the time to come out here in Milwaukee.”

“We usually are flexible on time,” she told him.

“That’s good. Do you want to have Johnny here in the kitchen?”

“He’s fine where he is,” was the answer.

“Joanie is coming over to join us at dinner tonight,” Marion told Howard.

“Thanks for letting me know, Marion. Is Chachi able to join us tonight?”

“Joanie said he can’t this time. He wants to finish a case he’s working on.”

“That makes sense.”

Howard kissed his wife. Marion returned the kiss.

“I miss doing that with my husband.”

“Have you thought of getting married again, Bunny?” Howard asked.

“I’ve often thought about it, but I’m happy with Johnny. He’s the only man I’ve had since his father died several years ago.”

“You and Johnny are pretty close then.”

“Yes, Howard. What time did Joanie tell you she was joining us tonight, Marion?” asked Bunny.

She told her.

“I already know what we are having for dinner,” Marion said.

“What’s that?” Howard asked.

Johnny was still in the living room, but couldn’t catch every word in the conversation except Marion had pointed out what tonight was going to be.

“What’s that, Marion?”

“We’re not doing meat tonight, Howard. We’re having meatless spaghetti.”

“I do the same thing with Johnny once in a while,” she replied.

“That’s good, Bunny. What time do you need me to take your to the airport tonight?”

He seemed to forget she and Marion told him before, so he was only asking for a reminder. She told him what she told Johnny.

“We better leave a couple minutes early so you and Johnny will have plenty of time to go through security and everything,” he told her.

“I had that in mind, anyway, but thank you.”

That’s when Joanie drove in the driveway. Marion was able to get out the pots and pans. Joanie walked through the front door and found Johnny in the living room.

“Hi, Joanie.”

She closed the door and said, “Hello, Johnny. Where are Mom and Dad?”

Johnny answered, “They’re in the kitchen.”

“Thanks.”

Johnny didn’t say anything after that. All he did was nod his head. The three adults turned to look and found Joanie.

“Hi, Mom and Dad.’

“Hi, Joanie, dear. You may get out in the living room and keep Johnny company.”

“All right. I’ll go do that. Hello, Mrs. Bravo.”

“Hello, Joanie. He’s been asking to have some time alone with you before he and I go to the airport tonight.”

“I almost forgot when you were leaving.”

After Joanie said that, she rejoined Johnny in the living room.

“Johnny, Mrs. Bravo just mentioned that you are leaving tonight.”

He nodded.

“We are. It feels like we just got here to Milwaukee and now it’s time to go back.”

“I know. Do you need help on packing your clothes?”

“No. I have already done that, but thank you for offering.”

They hung out in the living room.

“I’m sure you must be looking forward on telling your friends about your birthday visit to Milwaukee.”

“Not really. I have a few friends back home. I’m sure she’ll probably tell them anyway.”

“I won’t be staying here for very long, Johnny. I’m going home after dinner. I need to get started on getting ready for a test for my students.”

“What do you teach?” Johnny asked.

She told him.

“Oh. I did okay when I was in school. I wasn’t too crazy about it.”

Joanie never bothered asking him any questions since it was none of her business since they don’t know each other very well.

“How long have you been doing this teaching job?”

“A couple years now. I like it.”

“That’s good.”

The two of them kept on talking until Marion called them in. Mama was still in the kitchen, but it was mostly conversation. Howard even set the table.

“Thank you, Howard.”

“You’re welcome, Marion.”

“Is there anything I can do to help out?”

“No, Bunny. You’re the guests,” Marion reminded her.

“I don’t need to be reminded, but thank you anyway.”

Howard peeked through the living room.

“Joanie, Johnny, we’re ready to eat.”

“Thank you, Dad. We’ll be right in.”

Johnny let Joanie go in first. At least he knows it’s ladies first.

“Mom, I was telling Johnny I’m not staying for very long. I have to start preparing for my students’ test tomorrow.”

“That’s all right, Joanie.”

There wasn’t much to say during the meal, and that was fine too. The five of them only shared a couple words, but it was enough for small talk as they would put it. Joanie only stayed for dinner and not dessert, which was all right. Marion didn’t bother on planning for dessert tonight anyway since the Bravos were almost done with their holiday here in Milwaukee.

When they all sat down to eat, Johnny scratched his head a couple times. He felt better than that. Dinner ended a few minutes sometime when they were finished with the meatless spaghetti that Marion had made. Joanie offered to help clear the table.

“Thanks for having me, Mom. I have to get going. It was nice talking with you, Johnny. You get home safely, okay?”

“Okay.”

He offered to walk Joanie to her car.

“I like your car,” he told her.

“Thank you, Johnny. I hope both of you can come to Milwaukee again soon.”

“Maybe. I’d like that. Too bad I couldn’t meet any of your friends while I’m here for my birthday.”

They both said good – night once more and she drove off. That’s when he was able to come back to the living room.

When he walked in the house again, he was able to find all of the adults sitting on the couches.

“Joanie’s gone,” he told them.

“We know, Johnny.”

“I think we should start double – checking our things and see if we have everything, Johnny. We are flying back tonight,” she reminded him.

And then the Bravos were in their rooms. This would be the last time they would see the Bravos until Howard is ready to drive to the airport.


	16. Chapter 16

“Mama, I’m really glad this weekend is over,” said Johnny.

“Why do you say that? I had a really nice time.”

“I know you did. Your friends seem really nice. You never said anything about them until now.”

“I know, Johnny. I haven’t shared anything with you because I thought you wouldn’t be interested in hearing about my former classmates.”

“You don’t need to tell me everything, Mama. I liked Joanie.”

“I know you did. I’m sure she thought the same thing about you.”

“You think so, Mama? That’s how I look at it too.”

They saw that Carl was walking towards them.

“Hi, Johnny, Mrs. Bravo. How was your weekend visit?”

“It was wonderful, Carl. Johnny had the chance to meet a couple former classmates of mine.”

“Where did you say their names were again?” asked Carl as he picked up the suitcases.

“They are the Cunninghams. She and I would talk once in a while, let alone write.”

“That’s cool. Did you do anything special while out there?”

“Not really, Carl. I did get to meet their daughter. She was really pretty.”

“I know how much you like girls, Johnny. Did she accept you as a friend or not?”

“Of course she accepted. We got along just fine.”

“That’s good to hear. Where is this girl from again?”

“Milwaukee,” he answered.

“Oh, yeah. I forgot all about that one.”

“That’s okay,” Johnny replied.

“We all missed you while you both were gone, Mrs. Bravo. It was pretty quiet when you were gone in the past few days.”

“I believe it, Carl,” Johnny said as Carl unlocked the car and put their suitcases in the trunk.

Johnny let his mother sit in the front seat this time.

“Didn’t you have anything else to do besides picking Mama and me up?”

“No. I did everything while you were away, Johnny. All I wanted to do was come to the airport. I did this because I wanted to hear all about Milwaukee.”

“We wished you were there as well, Carl. The weather was just perfect. No wind or anything,” Mama told him.

“Glad to hear that, Mrs. Bravo. Susie missed you the most. Even she was interested in the Milwaukee birthday weekend you had. I only told her that you could take care of that.”

“Johnny, that could be your job to tell Susie,” Mama told him.

“Why do you want me to tell her?”

“Because it was your birthday. She would want to hear about it from you.”

Johnny saw that his mother was right, but he still wanted his mother to since the story instead of him, but he’ll do it anyway. He told himself once he tells Susie about his weekend in Milwaukee, he won’t share everything.

“Thank you again for transportation.”

“You’re welcome, Mrs. Bravo. Be glad to do it again when you plan to get out of town.”

“When that does happen, I’ll let you know.”

“I’m sure you will.”

“See you again soon, Carl.”

“Same to you, Johnny.”

Once Carl was gone, he said, “Thank you for the weekend in Milwaukee. I’d like to do it again next year for my birthday.”

“It’s only a year away, Johnny. We’ll talk more about it when your birthday gets close.”

Then she went inside the house. When she was gone, Johnny saw Susie coming on his lawn.

“Hi, Johnny. How was your trip?”

“It was fun, Susie,” he answered.

“Where did you go? I forgot.”

“Milwaukee. Mama has a few high school friends out there. They have two children.”

“Do they live there too or are they somewhere else?”

“They’re in Milwaukee too. They have a daughter of their own and a son.”

“That’s pretty cool. Did you become friends with them?”

“Yes, I did. I became friends with the daughter.”

“Are you going to stay in touch?”

“Mama mostly does once in a while. I don’t think I’ll talk to the daughter.”

“Do they live at home too?”

Johnny shook his head.

“The son is married and the daughter is in town, but I really don’t care about that.”

This is where he’ll stop sharing.

“Nice that you had a nice time, Johnny. Happy late birthday.”

“Thanks.”


End file.
